We have registered 71 patients from Oct. 1, 1981 and July 31, 1982, of which just under 50% (34) were placed on study. This performance is the same as last year and primarily reflects our catchment base of up to 1,000 miles. This renders studies which require frequent complicated investigations difficult to perform and to date we have not been able to finance this. The outreach programme in Victoria may help this - see below (e). Our participation in the group has increased further as has our scientific input. Dr. Paul Rogers is a committee member CCG 881 (hepatoma), 201 (AML Relapse), and E-02 Hepatoblastona Case Control Study. The material on the height and growth of children treated for ALL on (CCG 101) was submitted to A.S.C.O. and is submitted for publication. The paper on the yield from bone marrow aspirations in ALL in peripheral remission based on CCSG 162, 163, 164 data was presented and is now being prepared for publication. Dr. C. Fryer is Vice Chairman of the Radiotherapy Committee, Chairman of the Committee for Radiological Quality Control (CROQC) and is on Committee Nos. 541, 781, and 741. He is Chairman of 521 the proposed new Hodgkins protocol and on the Hodgkins Disease Strategy Committee. Dr. A. Bishop and Dr. N. Kobrinsky, our affiliates from the University of Manitoba have attended every meeting, so have our fellows and investigator Dr. K. W. Chan. The Bone Marrow transplant programme is now in full operation and funded at a moderate level by the provincial government. Research Funds to investigate homologous marrow infusion have been obtained locally. We are now able to participate fully in projects requiring transplantation and Dr. K. W. Chan from Sloan-Kettering is in charge of this project. The outreach programme in Victoria is hopefully to obtain government funding at a level which will enable their oncologists to attend on a regular basis rather than only once per year as at present (Dr. K. S. Wilson). This should enable us to enter more of their patients on CCSG protocols and to incorporate them in 1983.